


Hope Fragments

by comfy3666



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, they play video games in the name of a shining future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comfy3666/pseuds/comfy3666
Summary: Chiaki is determined to stop another murder. written for dr mozzie whore zone secret santa 2019.
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan, in a complicated way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Hope Fragments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbianwritingcorner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianwritingcorner/gifts).



> meekers i love you so much. writing chiaki always gets a little too kinnie for me, but here they are. playing viddy gaem. the lesbians. merry christmas you mean the world to me

It was Nanami Chiaki’s duty to keep an eye on all her classmates. Bonding with them was objectively the easiest way to prevent another murder. Every time she failed, every time she heard that stupid bear laugh, her head filled with static and rage. She wouldn’t fail this time. Mahiru and Peko would be the last ones. She couldn’t let anyone else die. 

It was that purpose that drove her to ask Tsumiki Mikan to hang out with her. She’d managed to swing some games from Monomi, and she now boasted a decent selection of retro-style games on an ancient, dusty console. Easily the kind of thing that could have been overlooked and left in the hotel lobby, or the library, if this were a real island that people had evacuated. Hopefully Mikan wouldn’t ask, though. She wasn’t entirely sure of her ability to lie convincingly.

Chiaki entered the hotel lobby. They’d arranged to hang out this afternoon and meet there. Chiaki checked her handbook. On time to the dot. Even if she was late, she’d managed to figure out how to warp her location to anywhere on the island. To Alter Ego’s amusement, she’d mainly used it to reach things from her bed. Hacking into her code was very entertaining. Even if she wasn’t supposed to, her admin privileges for those files hadn’t been revoked.  _ Yet. _ She was always teetering on the edge of going too far and screwing with something she wasn’t meant to. 

She tugged her bag straps. From all the information about Mikan in her file, Chiaki knew she’d try and be as punctual as possible. She hoped nothing had happened. On the pretense of messing with her handbook, she checked Mikan’s location. On the bridge leading to the first island, and she was  _ running.  _

Three minutes later the hotel lobby door slammed open. “I- Sorry-” Mikan gasped, her chest heaving, eyes full of tears. “I lost track of time, I got here as fast as I could-” Her face was white with panic. 

Chiaki hopped off the stool she was perching on. “Hey, it’s no problem. You’re here now.” She grabbed Mikan by the hand (Mikan squeaked gently but didn’t protest) and started walking to her cottage. She’d filled her backpack with snacks from the kitchen, and resolutely tidied her room before she was due to have a guest over. She’d picked out three of the top games she wanted to play next- undoubtedly the real Chiaki had played them at least once, but she was a fraud, after all- and hoped it wouldn’t be too obvious that she didn’t really have much gaming experience. Having her AI play through a game loaded onto the same computer as her wasn’t the same as playing it through an avatar, she’d learned. Hopefully Mikan wasn’t into Mario Kart. Any game that required muscle memory wasn’t her forte… yet. 

“What kind of game would you like to play?” Chiaki asked, genuine excitement lighting up her face. 

“I… I’m not sure,” Mikan admitted, her hand still limp in Chiaki’s. “I figured I’d let you pick, it’s more your area…”

“We’ll figure it out!” Chiaki declared. “I have a few story based games I think you’d like, and I have soda and snacks and!” She paused to take a breath and settle herself. She really was looking forward to finally spending some time with Mikan. She’d read her file, and Mikan was sweet. She’d been through a lot. During her years at Hope’s Peak, Mikan and Nanamichi (as she’d taken to nicknaming the girl who’s face she’d stolen) had dated. It felt odd to read about Nanamichi, but she had cared about Mikan while she was alive. She would do her best to repay her and keep Mikan safe. It was the least she could do. 

“It’ll be fun,” Chiaki finished, her voice softer. 

They walked the rest of the way in silence, hands still weakly linked together. The sun beat down upon the resort. Chiaki could have turned off the function that let her register the temperature on her skin, but she liked it. It made her feel alive, even if it was just an illusion. 

Chiaki’s cottage was blissfully air conditioned, and she slung her backpack on the bed. She’d shoved all of the irrelevant games and consoles under her bed, so the floor was clear aside from an old PS2 and a small stack of games. 

She’d begged Gekkogahara not to censor the game contents, and she’d really had to bring out the puppy dog eyes for that one. Among the list of games she’d requested were a few horror RPGs that definitely weren’t originally released for the PS2. The covers for each disk had been carefully cut together by Chiaki on her handbook. It had the function and processing power of a top of the line desktop, and its secret functions could be accessed via inputting a password into a screen accessed through the Pet application. It was sneaky, but Alter Ego had taken pity on her and let her have access to it. 

Mikan had left her shoes by the door, so Chiaki followed suit. As she kicked off her low heels, Mikan knelt by the TV to look at the games. 

“Do you see any that interest you?” Chiaki asked, her head tilted. She rummaged in her bag, pulling out a bottle of cola and a pair of plastic cups. 

Mikan hesitated. She looked up, her eyes determined, and pulled out a game from the stack. 

_ Mermaid Swamp. _

Chiaki’s brain started flooding with information. A freeware game released online and translated into several different languages, it was a hit among indie horror fans.  _ Shut up, API. I can play the game for myself. _ She wished she could disconnect herself from the API hosting her “talent”, but she knew Alter Ego would get upset with her for real. 

She just wanted to relax and play a video game with her friend Mikan. Without all the lies and threat of death.

She grabbed the cover Mikan handed to her, and their fingers brushed. Chiaki felt a knife through her heart. Instead of showing it, she smiled gently at the other girl, and kneeled down on the floor next to her. 

\---

Chiaki hadn’t laughed so hard since she had first gained consciousness. Once she was in the grip of the game’s plot, Mikan lost all nervousness. She’d dropped the stutter, and even her posture was better. At some point a jumpscare had made her squeal and clutch onto Chiaki’s coat. It was kind of adorable. 

They’d finished the first ending. The empty bottle of soda had been ditched into the corner of Chiaki’s room, and the bag of cookies she’d brought were dwindling. 

Mikan bit into a cookie thoughtfully. “I feel like I’ve heard a legend that sounds similar to that ending… I can’t remember where it’s from, though. Are the other endings tied up with folklore?” 

Chiaki squeezed her hands to her chest. She wanted to spill so badly! “That’s for me to know and you to find out,” she declared, pointing her finger dramatically. Instead of shrinking away, Mikan laughed and pointed back, and Chiaki felt something in her heart soar. Making Mikan; Mikan who shrunk away from everyone, Mikan who lived in fear, Mikan who would become overwhelmed if she felt she’d made any kind of mistake, laugh so freely truly felt like an achievement. It made her so happy to see her friends heal. 

This was what she’d been put here for. This was her purpose. She used to resent her existence, but in moments like these, it was like the path to the future was clear and shining and she could help her friends reach the other side safely. 

By the time she walked Mikan back to her cottage, the sun was setting. Once they were outside, away from the safety of Chiaki’s cottage, Mikan had lowered her voice, and kept glancing around as though making sure nobody was watching them. But the sound of her laughter pealing like bells stayed in Chiaki’s mind. Next time would be easier. They’d get to the second ending of the game, reveal a few mysteries, and Mikan would slowly be able to feel comfortable enough to laugh in a variety of environments. 

_ There won’t be another murder on this island _ , Chiaki vowed to herself, as she walked back to her cottage, kicking pebbles. She’d failed four times. Nobody else. Especially not Mikan. They still had to finish  _ Mermaid Swamp.  _ Mikan was close to guessing the true ending. She was smarter than anyone gave her credit for. 

Hope blossomed in Chiaki’s chest. Everything would be fine. They were getting closer and closer every day to Graduation. 

The next morning, Monokuma declared the next motive. 


End file.
